Chasing Cars
by Chicki-la-la
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome a cute little bit of time together. Song Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or the song Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.

**Author's Note: **Hope you like it better than Light. Since none of ya'll reviewed that one. Hm...Probably for the best.

__

__

__

_**Chasing Cars**_

_**One-Shot**_

There she stood.

The most beautiful women in all of Feudal Japan stood not to far away. Her dark tresses blowing in the little bit of wind that seemed to cool the unbearably hot day that resembled a fire in July down to a small ember in August. Her brown eyes looking out onto the horizon as the sun set, making beautiful colors spread across the sky. Her tan skin glowed in the sunlight, which was slowly receding behind the edge of the Earth. Her green skirt flapped in the wind as she put her long midnight black hair behind her ear so it wouldn't get in her rosy cheeked face.

Inuyasha watched her as she smiled.

Her smile could cure any feeling of loneliness. Any feeling of befuddlement, of anger, of sadness, she could cure. Feelings the hanyou knew to well.

The hanyou had grown up knowing anger towards human and demons alike. Befuddlement when he was little, when he didn't know why everyone except his mother hated him. Sadness in knowing he was alone in the world. Even during the times he was in love with the priestess that had died hating him he had felt loneliness at the up most time in his life.

Here was the reincarnation of the woman he had loved. Her name like the voice of the trees on the wind.

Here was a beautiful young woman who risked her life to stay by his side. To stay by the side of a hanyou who was hated by everyone except for his mother and the new found friends Kagome had helped to give him.

_**  
We'll do it all **_

"Inuyasha..."

Turning to face her, Inuyasha gave her a smile he hardly ever gave anyone. It was like the smile an angel would give you after telling you the love of your life was alive and coming for you. His smile stayed in place as he replied. "Yeah...?"

Kagome's own smile returning to her features as she replied back, "It's time to go... we have to find shelter soon. You said it was going to rain soon so we need to leave now."

"All right just hold on a second." Turning back to the setting sun, he looked up to the heavens.

_**  
Everything **_

Kagome nodded before following the others who had left to find shelter.

Inuyasha felt as if the kami's were smiling at him. Since the death of Kikyo and Naraku, Kikyo dying one month before Naraku, everything had gone his way.

Naraku had been a tough victory. The war going on for a day and a half as both evil hanyou and good hanyou fought each other almost endlessly. Kagome, Sango and Miroku helping whenever they were needed. Their job being to kill all the demons Naraku had harbored as Inuyasha fought Naraku himself.

"Inuyasha...!"

"Coming!" Taking one last look at the fading colors, Inuyasha turned around and tried to catch up with the others.

__

On our own

As they set up for camp, Kagome's mind kept returning to her thoughts and dreams towards Inuyasha. Their relationship slowly turning to a growing fire rather than the small ember that it used to be.

Since Kikyo's death, Inuyasha had moped around saying it was his fault rather than hers when she was the one that was supposed to save the dying priestess. But after the horrible fight with Naraku, Inuyasha had learned to live like he had before. Every so often fighting with Kagome about things that shouldn't be fought over. Blushing at Miroku's perverted thoughts that turned into words. Laughing at Miroku's expense when Sango found out what the monk had said. Running after the fox that always loved to torture him at the worst times. Also having little romantic moments with Kagome whenever they happened. Kagome only hoped it would stay this way.

Looking over at the hanyou has he put the gathered fire wood into the pile that would make the fire that would warm their bodies during the cold summer nights.

He had surprised her when he had said she could return home after the death of his beloved. But when he had accompanied her to her era and they had spent the week there in her time, having some peaceful moments by the sea as they tried to forget everything and tried to get ready for new things to happen.

_**  
We don't need **_

"Kagome... Kagome!"

Being broken out of her reverie, Kagome saw that Shippo had been the one to get her attention. "Yes?"

"Inuyasha said he wanted to speak with you after you finished putting up the tarp thing over our camp."

"Did her say where?" Her voice full of confusion at the sudden question.

"Um," putting a tiny paw to his chin Shippo jumped suddenly as he remembered. "At the small lake that we passed when coming here."

Nodding her head Kagome gave a small smile. "Thank you Shippo. Tell Sango to do it for me please. She knows how."

Shippo nodded before running to Sango to tell her the news as Kagome left all to secretly.

__

Anything

Kagome bypassed scurrying squirrels and ducked under branches as she walked to the lake. Remembering where she was and how to  
get there Kagome kept walking.

_  
I wonder what brought this up. _Kagome thought as she jumped over a root. _He's never acted this way till after we came back from that little vacation._

Kagome smiled brightly as she stepped out of the forest to only face the glistening lake. The remaining sunlight of the end of the sunset made the water glisten so beautifully that it took Kagome's breath away.

_**Or anyone **_

"So you came, eh?"

Turning around, Kagome contained her composure as she saw Inuyasha walk up to her and sit in front of the lake.

"You wanted me for something?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to talk to you alone without the annoying fox around."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome sighed as she sat beside him and pulled her knees to her chest as she closed her eyes.

__

If I lay here

Opening her eyes, Kagome nearly gasped at the expression that was fixed on his face. Laughter in his amber eyes, a smile across his lips, his cheekbones holding a light tinge of pink to them.

__

If I just lay here

Kagome's heart thumped in her throat as she stared at him with wide eyes. _He's acting strange. More strange then when we were at the beach. Why is he acting this way?_

_**Would you lie with me and just forget the world? **_

_Man she's beautiful when she's blushing. _Inuyasha thought as he turned back to the lake that no longer glistened in the sunlight, but it glistened in the light of the full moon.

_**  
I don't quite know **_

"... Inuyasha..." Kagome breathed as she looked at his profile. His white doggy ears twitching every so slightly. The white hair that covered his head resting on his back. His arms on his bent knees as he stared at the calm water.

_**How to say **_

His ears twitched when she breathed his name. His own heart speeding up as he thought over what he was going to do. He never thought his life would be this way. He never thought he would fall in love, get killed, be brought back, fall in love again, have his heart broken, and then have it molded back into place as he fell in more deeply in love with the young women at his side.

_**How I feel **_

Kagome turned her eyes towards the starry sky. Stars were very bright in the night sky tonight. This, from what she had heard, meant that if you saw some of the brightest stars you had ever seen, something very good would happen to you very soon.

The villagers of Kaede's village had told her this the night she had arrived here in this era.

__

Those three words

Never did Kagome ever think in her teenage life that she would have a life so exciting at one point and so saddening at another in her life. Continuing to stare at the sky Kagome broke the comfortable silence. "They're beautiful."

_**  
Are said too much **_

"Hm?" Looking at her, Inuyasha saw that she was looking at the night sky. Looking up himself, Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah they are."

_**  
They're not enough **_

Kagome giggled ever so slightly as she looked at his face. "When I was in my era all the time, whenever I looked at the stars... they were never this bright or beautiful."

_**If I lay here **_

"Kagome..." Inuyasha murmured as he watched her. Taking a sniff of the slowly turning cold air, Inuyasha sighed through his nose. "The rain's coming."

"I guess we should go back to camp." Kagome made a move to stand but Inuyasha grabbed her hand, making her fall into his lap.

_**  
If I just lay here **_

They both blushed as they stared into each other's nervous eyes.

_Her eyes are breathtaking. _Inuyasha thought as he looked into her eyes that seemed to look at his very soul.

_**  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world? **_

Kagome gulped as she stared into his own eyes. Her heart beating fast as she gulped down the lump that had formed in her throat. A sudden feeling of warmth filled her chest as she saw Inuyasha look from her eyes down to her lips then back.

Nodding her head at his unspoken request, Kagome closed her eyes as his lips began to descend down to hers.

_**  
Forget what we're told **_

_Don't hit her nose... don't hit her nose... _Inuyasha chanted. But soon enough, before he could actually kiss her, his nose hit hers.

The two blushed an even darker color red as they looked at each other again. Both of them embarrassed as they made moves to separate from each other.

_**Before we get too old **_

"Um I'm-"the sudden light pouring of rain stopped his sentence as both of them looked up at the raining sky.

"It's raining!" Kagome squealed as she stood and twirled in the light pouring rain.

Inuyasha watched her intently. She was like no other. Usually people would find a place to get away from the rain. But here Kagome was, twirling in the rain with her arms in the air and her mouth wide open trying to catch the pure rain drops. They weren't polluted like the rain and her time and for that he knew she was thankful.

_**  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life **_

Standing up, Inuyasha joined her in everything but the twirling. His own mouth trying to catch rain drops as he closed his amber eyes.

Neither caring that they would get soaked soon.

_**Let's waste time **_

Stopping her twirling, Kagome smiled as she saw Inuyasha trying to catch the rain. "Inuyasha..."

Stopping, Inuyasha looked at her as she walked her way over to him. She did something that to him seemed to bold for a girl her age.

_**  
Chasing cars **_

She kissed him. She kissed him was so much pent up passion and love that Inuyasha couldn't help but close his eyes and put his arms around her waist as her arms went from his cheeks to his neck.

_**  
Around our heads **_

Happiness filled her as he returned her passion filled kiss. Him kissing her with the same type of energy she was giving him.

Their slow, romantic, passion filled kiss soon turned hot as Inuyasha licked her lips asking for entrance so he could lose himself in the taste of her as the rain kept pouring.

_**I need your grace **_

His own happiness growing tenfold as she opened her red puffy lips to let him in.

The taste of her heady and made him weak in the knees. She tasted like new rain and honey.

_**  
To remind me **_

Kagome was lost in his taste as well before they had to break the kiss for some much needed air.

Resting his forehead on hers, Inuyasha and Kagome breathed in gallons of air before they kissed each other again.

_**  
To find my own **_

When their kisses ended they had laid down on the layer of rock that surrounded the lake. Both were content with what had just happened, and just plain happy as they watched the clouds cry.

_**If I lay here **_

They both knew that had to return soon so as not let their friends worry any longer. Both holding the other's hand as they walked back to the dry campsite that would soon be filled with questions as their friends saw the two together.

_**If I just lay here **_

_**Would you lie with me and just forget the world? **_

_**Forget what we're told **_

_**Before we get too old **_

_**Show me a garden that's bursting into life **_

_**All that I am **_

_**All that I ever was **_

_**Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see **_

_**I don't know where **_

_**Confused about how as well **_

_**Just know that these things will never change for us at all **_

_**If I lay here **_

_**If I just lay here **_

_**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

Author's Note: Hope you liked it more than Light and that ya'll actually review this time. Bye!


End file.
